The present invention relates to video recording devices and, more particularly, to video recording devices for capturing an event from the perspective of a primary participant at an event.
Currently in the art, there isn't a way to discreetly attach a video recording device to a flower bouquet in order to record and capture a special event from the unique perspective of the person carrying the bouquet. The main problem with other camera housing devices is their appearance and functionality. These other devices are made for athletic and water sports, and are bulky and cumbersome in order to provide durability. Most other camera housing devices also sacrifice sound quality in order to provide the desired durability for athletic and water sports activities.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved video recording device that may be discretely and conveniently carried with and one that compliments a floral bouquet. It also has specifically designed slots to thread either the ribbon or stick for attachment to the bouquet. It also has areas that allow for optimum sound recording and ease of use during a ceremony.